Kirby Wiki talk:Featured articles
Use this page to suggest featured content for the main page's featured article section. Some rules: *Do not vote more than once. *One user may suggest one article at a time. *Keep conflict at a minimum. Continue with your edits below this line. ---- chef kawasaki would be good. marx would be good,so would dark matter perhaps Kracko? I do agree with the previous post. Marx or Dark Matter would be cool. or maybe nightmare? Starfright But what aboout Meta Knight? I mean, under that mask, he's sweet,(in a way that says he'll kill you) and round, and covered with fuz! how aboutwaddle dee? Knuckle Joe I think Knuckle Joe would be a cool article. Their is a lot of information about him and he is sure to appear again. HazeShot 19:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) We need to use this... Everyone needs to stop being noncommittal and use this more often. Who wants to update the archives? Also, we need to nominate a featured article this time instead of randomly picking one. In addition, we also need to improve game articles so they can become legible. (I will bump this should the community choose to ignore it). BNK [ |T| ] 01:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, but what do we nominate?-- ::Nominate articles you consider well-written. You can set them up the same way you do suggestions for the Arena. BNK [ |T| ] 02:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nomination - Zero Two I think this article is well-written and Zero Two seems to be a very popular boss. What does everyone else think? BNK [ |T| ] 04:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Strong Support' - Yep. The article is very well written and Zero Two has been suggested for the Superstar Arena many times. #'Strong Support' - He's just a cool boss and an absolute favorite.--MegaTron1XD 18:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong Support '- Zero Two is really cool. It's pretty tricky to do real damage to him, not to mention his coolness. #'Strong Support '- Zero Two is the second hardest boss ever.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 17:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong Support -' Great article, love it. Oh yeah, Denya Taggerung, is the hardest boss Marx Soul? Oppose No that is not a great choice. We don't need info on him now. I sat Wheelie Bike. Neutral I just don't think the article sticks out. It's a good boss but maybye next time. BillboyX 01:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Read last comment. Will not matter if you are neutral.MegaTron1XD 02:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments If anyone is wondering why I haven't put the article up yet, I will fill you in: Currently, we are experiencing a construction hiatus; we will be busy improving already existent content before featuring articles. We will likely run out of featured suggestions, so improving articles we have now is requisite. BNK [ |T| ] 18:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I think we'll go with htis guy then. I'll add it on Oct. 31. EmptyStar 02:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Lobster I don't know why, I just think it would be cool ~Ninja~Starman~ Marx Soul IDK marx soul rock!